metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Grenade
A grenade is a handheld explosive device that comes in several forms. It is either thrown or launched. The explosive power of anti-personnel grenades is usually supplied by Composition B, which consisted of a mixture of 40% TNT and 60% RDX. Usage Grenades were first used during the Byzantine Empire under Emperor Leo's reign, although their traditional forms were not fully realized until World War II or even during the English Civil War in 1688. Nearing the end of the San Hieronymo Incident, one of Naked Snake's soldiers, in an attempt to repay Snake for his nearly risking his life to save their native Russia from the ICBMG's launch, threw a grenade at the ICBMG while his comrades were firing at it in order to prevent its launch at America. During the Militaires Sans Frontières' mission in Colombia, Kazuhira Miller attempted to use a grenade on Big Boss after being severely injured from an explosion and his mercenary team was wiped out, with the intention of taking Big Boss to death with him. However, Big Boss disarmed the grenade before Miller could get the chance to implement it. During the Big Shell Incident, SEAL Team 10's Bravo division attempted to dispatch Fortune with a fired grenade from his M4, but it seemingly produced a dud due to Fortune's "luck." Types Fragmentation grenade See M67 and RGD-5 The fragmentation grenade, commonly known as a frag, is an anti-personnel weapon that is designed to disperse shrapnel upon exploding. :Frag grenades heavily damages any nearby enemies, or kills them if they are too close when it detonates. In Metal Gear Solid, the M67 is significantly effective, with a kill radius of two feet with an additional concussion radius of one more foot. In Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, the M67 retains the two foot circular kill radius, but lacks the concussion radius. In Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, the RGD-5 is staunchly more effective than previous iterations within the games, with a kill radius of about six feet if the target is standing upright; however, if the target is prone, the kill radius is about two feet. :The M67 also appears in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots and Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, although the latter could either be the M33, M59, or M68. The M68 first appears in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. Mk. 2 grenade A World War II-era United States fragmentation grenade that also saw use in Vietnam. Its design was believed to aid in fragmentation as well as used to help people in gripping it, and is also one of the reasons why fragmentation grenades are often nicknamed "pineapples" (due to its pineapple-esque shape). The Next-Generation Special Forces used these grenades during the Shadow Moses Incident. :They aren't used by the player in any Metal Gear game. However, the FOXHOUND logo in Metal Gear 2 had the fox holding a Mk. 2 grenade. In addition, the PMC ad for Russian PMC Otselotovaya Khvatka had a white-clad woman holding a Mk. 2 grenade. White phosphorus grenade The white phosphorus (WP) grenade is an incendiary grenade that produces intense heat by means of a chemical reaction, burning at 2,800 °C (5,070 °F). The damage potential of WP grenades comes not only from the heat it produces, but also from the chemical itself - as the body is exposed to the grenade it may absorb the poisonous phosphorus, leading to possible organ failure. While the use of WP grenades is not against any international law, it is considered to be a rather cruel way of harming/killing an opponent and is particularly effective in shocking the enemy. The soviet variants weighed 0.8 kg. :WP grenades can be used against enemy soldiers in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater and Metal Gear Solid 4, and continue to cause damage even after the initial explosion, as their clothing will catch fire. Should the player catch fire from the grenade, it can be put out by rolling or quickly equipping a cardboard box. The white phosphorous grenades used in Metal Gear Solid 4 are of the M34 variety. RKG-3 anti-tank grenades An antitank grenade made by the Soviet Union. It bears some resemblance to the Model 24 Stielhandgranate, a German grenade from both World Wars that is often nicknamed the potato-masher due to its shape vaguely resembling a potato masher. It is frequently used by the Zanzibar Land mercenary Red Blaster. Stun grenade A stun grenade, also known as a flashbang, is a less-lethal weapon. These grenades are used to temporally neutralize the combat effectiveness of enemies by usually disorienting their senses. Gas grenade Gas grenades are grenades that are designed to release a gas upon detonation. Smoke grenade Smoke grenades are canister-type grenades that create a smoke screen, which can be used as a signalling device or to conceal a unit's advancement from an enemy. Chaff grenade The chaff grenade is a grenade that disperses small metallic strips into the air, temporarily disrupting electronic sensor equipment within the vicinity. Electromagnetic grenade The Electromagnetic grenade was a disposable EA (Electronic device) capable of emitting electromagnetic pulses for a limited period of time. The EMPs likewise temporarily disable any UGs (Unmanned Gears) and cyborgs in the immediate area. They saw usage in 2018. Although it worked when cyborgs were only just beginning to be mass-produced, more recent models of cyborgs and UGs are capable of shutting down circuitry when an EMP surge is detected, leaving no permanent damage for any cyborgs or UGs in the process. Flare grenade Flare grenades were grenades that, as the name implied, released a burning substance. It was frequently used as a signaling method. Big Boss, during his mission to Camp Omega, carried flare grenades for him to use when he recovered Chico and Paz from the base to signal a pickup chopper. Liquid nitrogen grenade The liquid nitrogen grenade (LNG) releases liquid nitrogen upon detonation. It deals relatively low damage to an enemy, but will freeze and disable any weapon that they are carrying. :The LNG is only usable by Python in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. Launchers These are weapons that can be used to fire grenades. RGB6 The RGB6 is a Croatian grenade launcher introduced in 1996. They were based on the MGL in South Africa due to gaining a contract from the manufacturers of the MGL. After gaining the contract, they also set up production facilities to implement the weapons, resulting in their being mainstream in the Croatian forces by the 2000s. A RGB6 made its way onto the Big Shell during the Big Shell Incident which ended up procured by Raiden. In addition, it was also Raiden's first time using the weapon, period, due to it never being utilized in VR training.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Solid Snake (while disguised as Pliskin) explains this in an optional Codec conversation. M79 grenade launcher The M79 grenade launcher is an American-made single-shot American-made grenade launcher resembling a shotgun. It was used various wars such as the Vietnam War by America and the Falklands War by the British before being limited to reserves use. Solid Snake procured this weapon during the Outer Heaven Uprising. Behind the scenes Grenades appear throughout the Metal Gear series, as well as Metal Gear Online. A grenade launcher is Solid Snake's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Similar to other characters' final smashes, the Grenade Launcher was also given a trophy, which is unlockable upon having Snake beat All Star Mode. It's description is as follows: Snake's Final Smash. He grabs a ladder hanging from a helicopter and appears in the foreground, then fires a grenade launcher at foes. The grenades explode on impact and damage anyone in the vicinity. Each clip holds six grenades--empty one, and Snake reloads. He can fire a total of twelve shots, but with such limited time, it's better to shoot 'em all. Appearances * Metal Gear (frag, launcher) * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (frag, gas) * Metal Gear Solid/''The Twin Snakes'' (frag, chaff, stun) * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (frag, chaff, stun, launcher) * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (frag, chaff, stun, smoke, WP, launcher) * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (frag, chaff, stun, smoke, launcher, LNG) * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (frag, chaff, stun, smoke, launcher, WP) * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (frag, chaff, stun, smoke, launcher, gas) * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (frag, EMP, RP, jam) * Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (hand, flare, smoke) * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (hand) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (frag, launcher Final Smash) See also *C3 *C4 *GP30 *Weapons Notes and references Category:Weapons Category:Grenades Category:Ghost Babel weapons